The present invention relates to a wireless phone system combined with a computer, and more particularly, to a wireless computer phone receiver capable of being connected to a master computer unit without using a specific coupler.
A conventional hand-held computer is easy to carry. However, the size and the number of an Large Scale Integrated Circuits (hereinafter referred to as an LSI), which is packaged into a hand-held computer are limited, so a lack of memory capacity in LSI occurs. Therefore, the function and processing ability of the computer are inevitably limited.
Conventionally, to eliminate the above problems, the hand-held computer is connected to a main computer through a telephone line for a data communication. But, in this situation, a specific coupler for connecting the hand-held computer and the main computer through the telephone line is required, so that the hand-held computer becomes difficult to carry.